


Рок, любовь, секс: Москва

by 2Y5



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, Kink, M/M, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/3 зарисовка из основного цикла «Рок, любовь, секс». Остальные зарисовки принадлежат другим авторам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рок, любовь, секс: Москва

В хламину пьяные, парни ввалились в свой номер.

  
\- Боооже, зачееем я столько выпил?.. Шинода, ты ж у нас умный, ну-ка скажи мне – с какого-такого хера я взял и нажрался в дымину, а? – худое тело прижало Майка к близлежащей стене для обретения хоть какой-то точки опоры, потому что сам Кенджи тоже плохо соображал.

  
\- Потому что ты – алкаш, – глубокомысленным тоном выдал полуяпонец, собирая глаза в кучу и утыкаясь взглядом точнехонько в переносицу второго вокалиста, которого он и тащил в номер. Ну, как тащил… Сам он был еще пьянее. – Ты же умудрился ляпнуть – приехать в Россию и не выпить русской водки, все равно что сходить в солярий и не загореть.

  
\- Я сказал – в столицу России, – задумчиво почесав затылок, выдохнул Беннингтон. - Тем более я сказал «выпить», а не «выжрать все запасы водки в баре отеля». Ты хоть помнишь, как нам свистели те толстые мужики с цепями? И че они ваще к нам прицепились??? Голубые шоле?..

  
\- Они неф-тян-ни-ки. О. Мне бармен так сказал…

  
\- М-дэ? Ну, лааадно… - Честер оглядел друга с ног до головы. Потом оглядел себя. - А куда все это поместилось?

  
\- Что поместилось?

  
\- Майк, бля, проснись!!! Хватит висеть на мне! Я спрашиваю, куда в меня влезло 2 бутылки водки? – обидевшись на друга, Чез оставил его у стены и, пройдя чуть дальше, стянул с себя майку. – Вот ты посмотри на меня: я же тощий, как эта самая дверь, которую ты щас подпираешь. Куда в меня все это влазит?..

  
Чуть придя в себя от резкой смены положения, Шинода вскинул голову и окинул взглядом представшую взору чудесную картину: его согруппник, лучший друг и любовник – Честер Беннингтон, - стоял спиной к нему посреди шикарного номера в московском отеле, по пояс раздетый, чуть влажный из-за жары, последние годы ставшей неизменным спутником русского июля, с чуть сползшими на бедра штанами. Похотливо облизнувшись, развратной, как показалось парню, походкой тот направился в сторону объекта вожделения.

  
 - Ну, в тебя и еще кое-что неплохо умещается, не забыл?.. – обнял со спины и размашисто лизнул шею, от выступающего позвонка до самой границы волос: соленый, чуть горький от одеколона, вкус любовника туманил разум сильнее выпитого.

  
\- Ах, ты ж блядь… - выдохнул Честер, дернувшись от внезапного остро-приятного прикосновения.

  
\- Ну, нееет, я так не играю… - выдохнул Майк и сделал шаг назад. Беннингтон что-то невнятно проскулил и развернулся к MC всем корпусом.

  
\- Какого черта ты дразнишься? – со злостью выпалил он и толкнул Шиноду к все той же многострадальной двери, прижимая всем своим тощим, но до безобразия сексуальным телом.

  
\- Я не дразнюсь, – чуть выпятив нижнюю губу, притворно обидевшись, ответил полуяпонец. – Просто я не блядь… - хитрый оскал, - Точнее - НЕ Я блядь.

  
Взгляд глаза в глаза – чуть раскосые, с танцующими чертенятами, и широко распахнутые, с расширившимися от мгновенно нахлынувшего возбуждения зрачками.

  
\- Да, Майк. Блядь - я. Но ты же знаешь, что только твоя? – искренне-вопросительная интонация.

  
Раскосые глаза распахиваются шире от удивления, а в следующую секунду их владелец уже целует «свою блядь», глубоко ныряя языком, размашисто вылизывая, буквально насилуя рот владельца тонких, точеных губ. Потом резко хватает за волосы на затылке и отстраняется, напоследок прикусив нижнюю губу до крови. Беннингтон слизывает каплю, но в итоге лишь размазывает ее по губам, делая их ярче.

  
\- Я все знаю. Самое главное – чтобы ты не забывал об этом. – Жестким голосом, резко. Потому что от такого Честера рвет крышу.

  
\- А теперь ты покажешь мне, насколько хорошая ты блядь. М? Поласкаешь меня своими губками, шлюшка? – притискивает ближе, принимаясь тереться пахом о пах, шепча на ухо. – Ты любишь чувствовать, как мой член растягивает твой рот? Любишь ведь? Как головка трется о твой язычок, пытаясь протиснуться глубже? Ты ведь с ума сходишь после того, как расслабляешься настолько, что берешь прямо в горло? Ты обожаешь, когда я просто беру и засаживаю свой член тебе в глотку, со всего размаху, не думая ни о чем?

  
Тихие стоны, скулеж и одно «дааа…» на все вопросы.

  
\- Ты еще скажи, что ты не любишь мой ротик и язычок, - словно опомнившись, начинает «платить той же монетой» Беннингтон. - Ты – ебанный фетишист, Шинода. Ты рычишь от удовольствия, когда я тебе отсасываю, ты всегда смотришь на меня, на мое лицо в эти моменты, твои глаза буквально чернеют, когда я дразню уретру и посасываю поочередно твои яички, ведь так?

  
Резкое, но аккуратное движение бедром, усилившее трение, протяжное «Дааа! Черт!» - и Честер плюхается на колени, рывком сдергивает с MC штаны, чуть не выдрав ебанный замок ебанной ширинки. Майк нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, скидывая спущенную одежду и белье в сторону, и в следующую секунду буквально воет – любовник без подготовки и каких-либо предупреждений и прелюдий всасывает его пенис в рот до самого корня. Шинода смотрит на все это, широко раскрыв глаза и не в состоянии издать ни звука. Он следит за каждым движением головы, чувствует каждое нажатие языка и позволяет своему возлюбленному довести его до края за каких-то пару минут. Честер сам трахает его ртом, глотает, сжимая горло, выдаивая Майка, но останавливается за каких-то пару мгновений до того, как оргазм вышибет из репера воздух.

  
Тот хочет возмутиться, но так и застывает, видя нитку слюны, тянущуюся от побагровевшей головки к таким же алым губам. Чез облизывается, встает, одновременно нашаривая в кармане пакетик смазки «на-всякий-случай», спускает штаны до колен – вставший член подпрыгивает и оставляет блестящую полоску на животе, - разворачивается спиной и нагибается настолько, насколько может, не сгибая ног, расставляя их чуть шире.

  
«Боже. О. Мой. Бог» - именно так, с чувством и расстановкой думает Шинода, видя, как Беннингтон тянется к анусу своими пальцами и принимается готовить себя для него. Он внимательно смотрит, отпечатывая каждое мгновение в своей памяти, как на фотопленке – краснеющее, припухающее отверстие, нежное, спустя столько лет все еще узкое, длинные пальцы с чуть шероховатыми костяшками, которые с каждым движением скрываются и появляются в вожделенной глубине, текущая, растаявшая от внутреннего жара, смазка.

  
\- Давай же, Майк… Хочу тебя внутри, хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, как растягиваешь меня, как становишься моей частью… Хочу тебя в себе… Всегда хочу…

  
Как во сне Кенджи подходит чуть ближе, одной рукой отодвигая ягодицу в сторону, любуясь еще сильнее раскрывшимся, расслабленным анусом, другой рукой обхватывает член, проводит головкой от мошонки до дырочки, собирая вытекшую смазку, и резко вставляет.

  
Глубоко, жарко, охренительно правильно. Честер подходит ему идеально – плотно обхватывает со всех сторон, периодически сжимает мышцы, выгибается еще сильнее и рвано выдыхает, чувствуя, как пенис входит в него, растягивает и заполняет. Дарит чувство спокойствия и принадлежности. Беннингтон понимает всех тех девушек, что жмутся к своим парням – такое чувство защищенности может подарить лишь другой мужчина, и теперь он рад, что в свое время все же набрался смелости обнять Шиноду и поцеловать: легко, робко, в первый раз.

  
Майк не может не смотреть. Он знает, что из-за этого кончит лишь быстрее, но он не может оторваться от созерцания своего члена в этой попке. Чез не любит лежать спиной к любовнику, он сам любит смотреть, но сейчас Беннингтон хочет так, и Кенджи не может упустить этот шанс.

  
Они двигаются резко, размашисто, навстречу и в стороны, как шарики в кабинетах у психиатров, Майк держит Честера за шею, крепко, но не слишком грубо, не дает распрямиться, другой рукой обхаживает член любовника. Несмотря на все эти грязные разговорчики «до», сейчас в номере слышны лишь стоны и шлепки плоти о плоть.

  
Лишь перед самым оргазмом Шинода тянет Честера на себя, прижимая к груди, кладет руку поверх заполошно бьющегося сердца и шепчет прямо в аккуратное ушко:

  
\- Кончи для меня... Мой… Кончи…

  
И Беннингтон с криком выплескивается в сжавшуюся на его пенисе ладонь, сжимается весь, весь – ЕГО, Шиноды…

  
И только после этого, от одних лишь внутренних спазмов Честера, Майк кончает сам.

  
Пару минут они стоят недвижно, приходят в себя. Кенджи аккуратно выходит из Чеза и разворачивает того лицом. Алкоголь гуляет в крови обоих, комната плывет, но лицо любовника каждый видит отчетливо. Соприкасаются лбами и смотрят друг на друга.

  
\- Ебанный ты фетишист, - выдыхает Честер и целует. Шинода отвечает нежно, крепко держа любимого в объятиях.

  
\- Да. И ты – мой главный фетиш.


End file.
